Camp B-Day
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Tumblr prompt - The gang goes camping for Caroline's birthday.


_**Prompt no.7 -** Anonymous said: Can u do a Drabble where the gang goes camping. (Steroline?)_

 _For Ella's little sister Melissa whose birthday is very soon – don't now the exact date – and will be turning 13 years old. This is for you. HAPPY (early/late/on time) BIRTHDAY!_

 **Camp B-Day**

"Eye spy with my little eye..."

"Shut up, Caroline!" Damon, Bonnie, and Alaric yelled, beyond bored of the extremely annoying and boring game when nothing surrounded them but road, trees, and the occasional car.

"We have been on the road for six hours and the only thing we've seen is road, road, and more road." Damon huffed, already sick of Caroline's constant happy and excited demeanour throughout the whole journey.

"Let me guess." Caroline glared at the constantly grumpy Damon, "You would have preferred to have seen bourbon, bourbon, and oh, more bourbon."

"I wouldn't say no." Damon smirked, loving getting under Caroline's consistently annoying skin.

"Second that, brother!" Enzo smirked from the back of the 1960's VW Camper van that Caroline had got from who knows where for their little excursion.

"Hey!" Caroline hit Enzo on the head eliciting a pained groan from him, "I didn't invite you along so that you could become bosom buddies with Damon again." She pointed her finger threateningly at a rather bemused Enzo, "You are my friend only for the duration of the next forty eight hours."

"Is that so, gorgeous?" Enzo couldn't help but grin at his adorable and bossy friend, "And on whose decree is that?"

"Mine!" Caroline bopped Enzo on the nose with her finger, "It is my birthday after all, so you have to do what I say." She winked at him, smiling widely before spinning around her hair flying around her as she made her way over to the front of the van where Stefan was currently driving.

Stefan couldn't hide his grin at Caroline's happy mood. She had grown more and more content and happy over the last few months, and when she called the meeting of their little group of misfits – at his house, not that he minded – declaring that they were all going camping for her upcoming birthday, her voice brooked no argument, not that he would, her smile made his heart flutter with hope. Hope that his wait for her was soon to be over, and nothing could make him happier.

"Hey." Caroline smiled at Stefan, her heart fluttering at the grin on his face, his happiness making her own escalate. She had an ulterior motive for her little birthday trip, one was to get everyone out of Mystic Falls for a little while at least, and two to test the waters of her and Stefan's feelings. It had been almost a year, and although he promised to wait for her, she had to be sure of his feelings before letting go of the restraints on her heart.

"Hey, birthday girl." Stefan softened his smile as he glanced at the lovely girl that held his heart for so long that he barely remembered what is what like to _not_ be in love with her.

"Not until tomorrow, mister!" Caroline turned in her seat so that she was facing Stefan, "For now I'm seventeen, and tomorrow..." She rolled her eyes and pouted, "I'll be seventeen again."

"I've been seventeen for over a century and a half." Stefan smirked, his eyes twinkling, and he reached for her hand, sliding his fingers effortlessly through hers, "We'll always be seventeen."

Caroline rest her head against the armrest and asked quietly, "Will it ever get easier?" At Stefan's questioning look she elaborated, "Being in the forever seventeen club? Even when we're like, a billion, or something?"

Stefan chuckled, "As long as we're together." He drew her hand to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand, "I think we can handle it."

Caroline smiled widely, a blush lighting her cheeks, her hand tingling from where his lips touched. He really was too perfect, always knowing just what to say to bring a smile to her face. Holding her breath she leant over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Stefan's eyes fluttered closed at the feel of her lips on his skin, leaning ever so slightly into her touch, his heart beginning to race. Her golden locks brushed his nose and he didn't hesitate in breathing deeply, taking in the scent of vanilla and Caroline, that had become his lifeblood in the sweet torture of waiting for her.

Caroline brushed her nose along his cheek, taking the time to breathe in his spicy masculine scent, her stomach clenching with desire as it always did when she was so close to Stefan.

A horn bleeped.

Stefan's eyes snapped open and steered the van back into the right lane just before they had an accident. He took a few steadying breaths, trying to calm his racing heart – both from the crash and just how close Caroline had been to him – and he scolded himself for getting so lost in Caroline that he forget he was the one driving.

"Hey, love birds!" Damon yelled, like all the occupants he had noticed the quick swerve that Stefan had made, "Hands off each other and eyes on the road! There are humans who wouldn't survive a crash."

Caroline cheeks lit up in embarrassment, mortified that what started as a kiss on the cheek had almost ended up getting them in a crash. She bit her lip and risked a glance at Stefan, he looked tense, his hands gripping the steering wheel and his chest moving as he breathed deeply. She felt really bad so she placed her hand on one of his clenched fists, "I'm sorry, Stefan."

Stefan glanced at her for less than a second before his eyes returned to the road, he would not get distracted by the blonde beauty sitting next to him again, he had the whole weekend to gaze at her, for now his eyes were stuck in front of him, "I'm sorry, Caroline. I am the one responsible for driving, not you, and so it's my fault."

Caroline, not wanting to distract Stefan again, stood to move back into the back of the van when she felt Stefan's hand gripping her wrist. She raised her gaze to look at Stefan, he was still concentrating on the road ahead but his grip on her was still firm, "Stefan?"

"Don't leave." _Me_ , was left unsaid. Stefan hated the hint of desperation in his voice but he missed Caroline, and he had hoped for almost the whole drive that she would sit up with him and keep him company. He loved to hear her voice and the smile she contained within it, or to hear her beautiful giggles that made his own lips twitch, and selfish as it was, he just wanted her beside him so that he was the only cause of her happiness.

Caroline reached for Stefan's hand and gently pried his fingers off her, she heard the hitch in his breathing, and the sigh of disappointment that left his lips. She smiled, intertwining her fingers with his and sat back down, keeping his hand firmly encased within hers as she began to talk to him about everything and nothing. The smile lighting up his features was reward enough for her, if she could make him laugh or smile then her day was complete, Stefan's happiness always being a main goal of hers, even before she realised she was in love with him.

* * *

They had finally reached their destination, and the boys – Stefan, Damon, Enzo, and Matt – were fighting about the best way to put up the tents they would be staying in. Bonnie and Caroline were standing by the supplies laughing as they watched them bicker.

After Damon snarked for the thousandth time that day Matt finally snapped, "And how many times have you been camping exactly, Damon?"

"I went to war, Donovan, just how do you think we slept?" Damon glared at Matt, the human for some reason just always rubbed him the wrong way, not that many people rubbed him the right way, "We had to put up our own tents, after miles and miles of walking, and if we were lucky we actually got to sleep in them, otherwise we slept in the trenches."

That shut Matt up, while he never liked the elder Salvatore he couldn't imagine actually having to fight in a war, especially one without tanks and jets to provide backup, only the rifle you held and the men beside you to protect you.

Stefan recalled his greatest fear during that time, that there would be a knock on their door and men dressed in uniform would inform them that his big brother had died in battle. He could barely sleep for the fear that would eat at him, if not for Damon's religious letter writing he would have gone insane with worry. Before Katherine arrived anyway, and the brother he loved and would do anything for began to hate him. Though as his gaze swept over to the laughing Caroline he found that he couldn't really regret all that had happened to him, or his unnaturally long life, because if he never became a vampire, he would have never met and fell madly in love with Caroline.

Caroline finally decided to take charge of the situation, "Okay, how about you all just put up the tents in pairs." There was no objections so she continued, "Matt and Alaric, Damon and Stefan, and Enzo you can help Bonnie and I." She clapped her hands together and smiled at everybody, "Happy?"

Instead of answering everyone joined their assigned partner and the tents were put up quickly and correctly with the bare minimum of bickering. No one argued with the force of planning that was Caroline Forbes, she hadn't been on every single committee for nothing.

* * *

Later on that night they all sat on logs around a fire, each of them more than tipsy, beer in hand or bourbon if you were Damon and Alaric. It was ten minutes until midnight and Matt and Bonnie were taking much fun in sharing some embarrassing stories of Caroline's previous birthdays.

"...and because I hadn't got Care the right barbie she threw it across the room and stormed out crying, declaring that she would hate me forever and that I had ruined her birthday." Bonnie was laughing as she recalled the memories of the younger days.

Damon almost spat out his bourbon as the laugh bubbled in his throat, "Why am I not surprised that barbie wanted a barbie?"

Caroline covered her face in embarrassment, "I was eight okay! And prone to dramatics when I didn't get my own way."

"That hasn't changed, barbie girl." Damon snorted.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle, "Ah, the infamous Caroline Forbes tantrums." He grinned wide, raising his beer to his lips and took a swallow before adding, "Now they were the things of legend."

"Shut up!" Caroline laughed, chucking a pine cone at Matt's laughing face. It felt good to laugh, even if it was at her own expense.

Stefan smiled, his eyes never leaving the face of Caroline, her laughter flowing through the air between them and filling his whole being with her light. He checked his cell and saw that it was almost midnight. He wanted to be the first one to wish her happy birthday. He watched the screen and when it finally turned 0:00 he turned to Caroline and reached for her hand.

Caroline smiled at Stefan, squeezing his hand, before she could speak her voice was lost in a gasp. Stefan had placed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. When he pulled away all she could do was stare in awe and blush.

Stefan couldn't help but smirk at her speechlessness. He stroked his thumb across her cheek, smiling lovingly at Caroline, and whispered, "Happy birthday, Caroline."

Caroline grinned and nuzzled his hand, letting her lips brush against his skin, "Thank you." Her eyes flicked up to meet his, a thousand emotions warring in her eyes, desire pooling in her belly at seeing his face so close to her. She just wanted to pull him back to her lips and drown in the feelings he sparked within her.

Stefan was lost in her blue eyes, ever so slightly leaning in to kiss those beautiful lips when the other people that were actually there – funny, he had forgot their existence when looking into Caroline's eyes – interrupted them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAROLINE!" Matt and Bonnie yelled, rather too loudly for the sensitive vamp hearing around them, both a bit drunker than they thought. They stumbled their way over to Caroline and Stefan, Matt actually pushing Stefan away from her so that he could wrap his arms around her, Bonnie joining him.

Stefan almost growled at Matt pushing him away from Caroline. He was lucky he had the ripper part of him under control or he might be tempted to rip Matt's arms off. Stefan shook his head and took a deep breath, he must have had more to drink then he thought if homicidal – and jealous – thoughts were spilling from him.

Enzo waltzed over, quickly curling his arms around Caroline's waist lifting her up and spinning her in a circle, smiling at the giggles leaving his friends lips, "Happy birthday, gorgeous."

Caroline laughed wildly as Enzo spun her around, the world becoming blurred as it whizzed past her, slapping his shoulder she giggled, "Put me down!"

Enzo stopped, steadying Caroline before taking something out if his jacket that he'd put in there for this moment, "Strangely apt giving the conversation moments ago, but here is my gift to you." He handed over to Caroline, grinning even wider once he heard Damon's bark of laughter.

Caroline took the doll from Enzo and almost rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "Barbie? Seriously!?" She glared playfully for a moment before her face split into a grin, "You really _are_ Damon's best friend."

"You love me anyway, my little perky, blonde angel of death." Enzo winked at her before sharing an affectionate glance at their long ago time in Atlanta.

Caroline covered her mouth to try and hide her giggles.

Stefan frowned, hating that they had a secret moment between them, something that had obviously occurred between the two of them, and he truly _hated_ it. Was it not enough for one British man to flirt with her, now he had to deal with a second, one she viewed in a much better light than the first, as her and Enzo were actually _friends,_ where she and Klaus never truly were.

His jealous thoughts that he no idea how long he had been sulking in them were suddenly cut off as he found his arms full of the perky, blonde love of his life. A smile came to his face, a regular occurrence when near Caroline, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey..." He raised his eyebrows playfully, "Can I call you my birthday girl now?"

"Yes, you may." Caroline giggled, wrapping her arms around Stefan's neck, a wide smile on her face.

Stefan pulled her even closer to him so that their bodies were flush, "Dance with me, birthday girl." He smiled down into her bright eyes and swayed with her to non existent music – unless you counted the racing of their hearts – and enjoyed the peaceful moment with the girl he loved.

Caroline played with the hair at the nape of Stefan's neck, her smile never dimming as she gazed into those gorgeous green eyes of his that positively glowed with love. How could she ignore the way he feels about her any longer? They were strong, clear, and present in his eyes. Her birthday wish was very likely to come true – to finally be with Stefan – and she was impatient to make him truly hers but she would wait, just one more day, and when she was completely sober she would tell him that she wanted nothing more for her birthday then to be with the man she loved.

* * *

Stefan sat on the grass next to a beautiful picturesque lake watching Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Enzo playing around in the water, splashing one another and letting out peals of joyous laughter. He chose not to join in the fun for the simple fact that he wasn't sure he could control himself to participate. Caroline was sexy and gorgeous right now, and she wasn't even trying to be, which Stefan found adorable and yet tortuously tantalising. She had her blonde hair in pigtails, a yellow bikini top that barely covered her ample chest, and before entering the water she wore jeans shorts before slipping them off to reveal the matching yellow bikini bottoms. All of her perfect body was on show, and he was positive that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from stealing touches which would lead to pulling her against him and just kissing her until neither of them remembered their own names. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing, no in fact it was a very _very_ good thing, just not when they were surrounded by their friends.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed there was a person standing next to him, a girl, somewhere in her early teens, with an amused smile on her face. He cleared his throat and looked up at her, "Hello."

"Hi." She continued to smile at him, "I'm Melissa."

"Um, I'm Stefan." Stefan racked his brains for something to say, Caroline was the small talker between them, he was more the silent, broody type, "Nice day." He could have rolled his eyes at himself, how stupidly pathetic was that, his eyes swung to Caroline and he tried to silently beg her to come save him from the horror of small talk.

Melissa followed Stefan's eyeline and giggled as she noticed the girl he was staring at, "She's pretty."

Stefan's eyes swung back to the girl and he felt himself blush at being caught staring.

"You like her." Melissa stated, his interest obvious for her to see.

Stefan ducked his head and grinned, "Yeah..." He risked a glance back at Caroline, her smile was big enough to light up the world, "I more than like her... I love her."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Not yet." Stefan replied quietly, hope lacing his tone.

"So does that mean I have a chance?" Melissa asked cheekily, having to be blind not to notice how gorgeous Stefan was.

Stefan chuckled, "Sorry, my heart is completely taken by the beauty over there."

Melissa laughed, and shrugged her shoulders, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Stefan outright laughed, Melissa reminding him of the human Caroline somewhat, cute, sweet, and honest. For that reason and more he found himself instantly liking her and talking to her wasn't such a chore anymore, "Where's your family?"

"They are on the way. I just got here faster." Melissa continued to talk to Stefan while she waited for her family to arrive.

Caroline bounced over, almost shocked to see Stefan having a talk with a complete stranger. She came to stand next to them and smiled brightly at the girl, "Hey, who's the cutie you're talking to, Stefan?"

Stefan smiled up at the dripping wet Caroline, she was the real cutie here, her wet pigtails clinging to her bare shoulders, his eyes watched a drop of water run from her hair to glide into the material that clung to her breasts. He swallowed at his lustful thoughts and cleared his throat before introducing Caroline to his new friend, "Caroline, this is Melissa."

"Nice to meet you, Melissa." Caroline smiled at the girl before ruffling Stefan's hair playfully, "I hope this one was good company."

Stefan mock pouted at Caroline as she messed his hair, retaliating by tickling her sides, delighted in the high pitched squeal she let out.

Melissa giggled at the pair and couldn't help but comment, "You two are so cute together."

Caroline's giggles quietened and a blush darkened her cheeks, her eyes meeting Stefan's, "He is pretty cute."

Stefan's smile grew until it covered his whole face, his heart racing, and without thinking he grabbed hold of Caroline's hips and pulled her onto his lap, his eyes piercing hers, "You're not just cute, Caroline, you are..." he sighed in dreamy contentment, his hand curling across her stomach to hold her tight, "You are absolutely _beautiful._ "

Caroline bit her lip, her head turned to meet Stefan's eyes, her heart racing at the love pouring from his gaze. She raised her hand and trailed her fingers along his cheeks, the words on the tip of her tongue to say, but she held them back aware of their audience.

"Oh my god! Just get together already." Melissa burst out, having watched the entire exchange between them, they were so in love with each other that they practically screamed it, "You are so obviously made for each other."

Before Stefan and Caroline could say a word, not that they had any idea what to say to that, a voice called out Melissa's name.

"That's my mom." Melissa waved at her parents and sister to let them know where she was. She turned back to the gorgeous almost couple before her and winked, "Seriously, get together. It was nice meeting you both." She smiled and waved then ran over to her family.

Stefan grinned into Caroline's back, Melissa's parting words spurring him into action, "You know she does have a point."

Caroline turned to meet Stefan's gaze, her heart beginning to race in anticipation of what he was about to say, "About what?"

Stefan kissed her shoulder, teasingly close to the barely there strap of her bikini strap, "We are completely made for each other." He kissed to her neck, breathing in her scent and losing himself in the hum of her blood rushing through her veins, "And... I love you." He held his breath and tightened his hold on her as he eagerly awaited her response to his declaration.

Caroline's breath stopped, he had said it, he actually said the words she had been dying to hear from him. When he promised to wait for her he said 'loving her' and had never actually spoken the words, now that he had her heart felt lighter than it had been in a year. She was unbelievably happy, and she agreed with what Melissa had said, they were made for each other.

Stefan had to prevent his fingers from clutching desperately to Caroline as she moved off his lap. Oh god it was too soon, too soon, she wasn't ready, and now he was terrified that he had ruined the steady progress they had made in their repaired relationship. Fear suddenly consumed him, _I can't lose her..._

Caroline turned around and repositioned herself so that she was facing Stefan, her legs straddling his waist. She felt the tension leave his body completely, and she felt bad for not answering him straight away, she didn't mean to make him think that she didn't return his feelings or that she wasn't ready yet. She cradled his face in her palms, smiled wide in happiness, and said the words she knew Stefan had been dying to hear, "I love you too, Stefan." She lowered her head against his, her fingers caressing his skin, "I'm done waiting. I want to be with you, Stefan."

Stefan curled his arm around her waist, his other hand trailing a line of fire up her spine before cupping the back of her neck and pulling her in so that their mouths met. He sighed in utter content as he kissed her again, with love, passion, and desire, and feeling so beyond happy as he felt all that from Caroline.

Caroline moaned as she kissed him over and over again, never wanting to stop, and never ever wanting to let go of him again. She trailed her fingers down his neck, over his firm chest, to rest against his waist, before sliding to his back where she ran her fingers up and down.

Stefan pulled away to rest his forehead against hers, "I love you, Caroline." He came in again for another tender touch of their lips before smiling lovingly up at _his_ girl, "Happy birthday."

Caroline beamed, "A very happy birthday indeed." She leaned in for a kiss, not wanting to part from his lips especially after denying herself the pleasure for the last year. She kissed his bottom then top lip again before looking deep into his happy eyes, "I love you too, Stefan."

Stefan pulled Caroline to him, and just held her against him in a loving embrace. Now that she was finally ready to be completely his, he would never let her go again. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, and a part of him felt like it was his own birthday, Caroline giving him the only thing he would ever want. Her.

Caroline was thinking along the same lines. Stefan had just given her the perfect gift, him and his love. Next birthday it would just be the two of them, alone together, in a hotel room or cabin, and she would spend it not moving far from his arms.

The perfect birthday.

THE END

AN – I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
